<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】理发奇遇记 by Sh_R_Titas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259292">【EC】理发奇遇记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas'>Sh_R_Titas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*理(xi)发(tou)学(xiao)徒(mei)查<br/>*现实美化<br/>*搞笑向，一定程度ooc</p><p>简介：作为一个服务行业，理发师和客人的沟通或多或少都是必要的，显然，那个每次都指名要查尔斯的客人不懂这一点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC】理发奇遇记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————————————</p><p>（1）</p><p>　　要说在“凤凰”做理发师学徒的日子，起初还算充满乐趣。查尔斯是那种有反抗精神的，又颇具耐力的年轻人，可要他应付“他不擅长于应付”的对象就显得力不从心了。那么，哪种人属于他不擅长于应付的类型呢？</p><p>　　比方说，“那一位”。</p><p>　　查尔斯自认为还算是个外向的人，至少在他的学徒生涯中，除去“那一位”，每个人——无论年龄、性别、种族、宗派还是其他任何类型，每个人都能和他愉快地聊上两句，就算勉强的话，至少也不会有尴尬局面，笑呵呵地完成任务并不难。</p><p>　　如果不是他只是想在毕业前最后自由地闯一闯、玩一玩，店长应该会留下来做正式理发师的。“凤凰”的客源基本上是附近写字楼的职场精英，生意比普通的小理发店好很多，在这个失业率颇高的时代，留下来安安心心做理发师也不错。</p><p>　　那一天，查尔斯刚给一个女白领剪好头发，送她到门口时，一眼看到了那个客人。</p><p>　　“兰谢尔先生，阿扎佐今天不在……”经理尴尬地说着，虽然查尔斯知道她在为了留住客人说谎，但他只是以一副关我屁事的神态喝了口水。</p><p>　　查尔斯记得那个挺拔的男人，记得他是个“有规律的”常客：每个月来一次（通常是最后一个周五），每次剪了头就走人（什么也不说），每次只指名那个脾气很臭的阿扎佐（人如其名）。</p><p>　　本来查尔斯只想忙里偷闲喝个水，然后坐到沙发上去等下一个客人，但上天没有他的安逸日子再这样过下去。</p><p>　　“那么，零三号……理发师，有空吗？”</p><p>　　零三号不就是查尔斯自己吗？！</p><p>　　听到自己的代号被点到，查尔斯心里咯噔了一下，心想自己绝对没摊上一个好侍候的客人。这也难怪，看上去男人轻易给了人一种严苛的印象，站在那儿就有一种的压力施加于人，谁敢靠近呢？</p><p>　　“您不会偏好他的，况且他还是个学徒呢，”经理有点慌，“他话很……”</p><p>　　“算了，今天我很赶时间。”</p><p>　　兰谢尔打断她的话，经理看他的神色并没有继续商量的意思，于是只能强人所难了：“查尔斯……给这位先生剪头发。”</p><p>　　所谓该死的命运就是从“只有查尔斯的号码放在‘空闲’那一行”开始的。</p><p>　　他把兰谢尔带到单间去先洗头，“您好，我是查尔斯，”查尔斯习惯性自我介绍，这是他的套板开场白之一，“只是查尔斯。虽然名字很大众，但不是汤姆、克里斯、艾伦或者其他。”</p><p>　　兰谢尔脱下他的西装外套挂在衣架上时罕见地凝视了他一小会，“艾瑞克。尾字母是K不是C或者其他。”他无表情地说完这句话，任查尔斯给他围上毛巾，然后躺下。</p><p>　　查尔斯打开了水阀。</p><p>　　喔喔，他的头发挺软的，和预想的不一样。</p><p>　　此外，他好像也没那么无聊。</p><p>　　这也和预想的不一样。</p><p>（2）</p><p>　　很快，查尔斯就自己推翻了自己刚下的结论。哦，是为什么呢？因为艾瑞克全程没有一句话。——任何的一句话都没有，连“嗯”这样的单音节词都屈指可数。除非是不得不回答的问题，他才会“嗯”地敷衍一下。</p><p>　　例如，“先生水温怎么样？”——“嗯。”</p><p>　　可能是查尔斯刚好调的是对方想要的那个水温吧，所以他也没什么好说的，查尔斯这样对自己解释。</p><p>　　艾瑞克比较沉默，但是查尔斯向来喜欢沟通。</p><p>　　“不瞒你说，先生，阿扎佐辞职了。准确来说是跳槽到‘地狱火’去工作了。”查尔斯忍不住把真相告诉了这个钟情于阿扎佐的客人。</p><p>　　对方保持他的沉默，似乎是被无视的查尔斯骨碌转了一圈眼睛。好吧！就当他什么也没说过。</p><p>　　也许他该换一个话题，他看着艾瑞克闭着的眼睛想。</p><p>　　“听说‘地狱火’有个性感美女做造型，而且也是店长，”查尔斯把双手浸在洗发香波产生的泡泡和艾瑞克柔软的褐色头发里，“好像叫‘白皇后’，这挺有特点的，跟明星一样。也许我们也应该推出一个这样的造型师……我就算了吧，瑞雯脾气太冲，汉克不擅长人际，店长已经有男朋友了，也不可能……”</p><p>　　在查尔斯自顾自说着话时，对方什么也没说。查尔斯不禁猜测，艾瑞克总不可能是睡着了吧？</p><p>　　那倒不是。因为在查尔斯用力稍有不妥的时候他会皱眉，好在查尔斯还懂得察言观色，会马上调整力气。虽然就算他不调整力气，查尔斯认为，对方也不会说他什么。他就是莫名其妙地清楚这一点。</p><p>　　不过之后会不会跟店长投诉就不清楚了。</p><p>　　“艾瑞克——我可以这么叫吗？（男人并没有表态）”查尔斯用水冲掉他头发上的泡沫，然后给他打上护发素，“你平常应该是自己洗头吧？你用的是哪一款产品？我有点好奇，因为你头发摸着还挺软的。”</p><p>　　呃，还是沉默。查尔斯开始不安地想，到底是这个男人习惯使然，还是他做错或说错了什么？艾瑞克•兰谢尔其人简直神秘莫测。总之现在，查尔斯努力驱除自己的尴尬感，继续完成服务程序。</p><p>　　“只要剪短就好了吗？”查尔斯问他。</p><p>　　这时候艾瑞克才说了句完整的话：“剪短一个小指指节就可以。”</p><p>　　“呃……”查尔斯愣住思考了一下。</p><p>　　他妈的这——这——这么模糊的概念！地球上几十亿人口，每个人有三个小指指节，你到底指的是哪一个？查尔斯眨了两下眼，努力保持表面的平静。</p><p>　　“好的，先生。”</p><p>　　反正只要收拾漂亮就行了吧。</p><p>　　查尔斯冷静下来，“一个小指指节”，应该是比较短的。艾瑞克现在的发型（如果背头算是发型）其实并不需要经常剪，也许是他对自己的要求太细致苛刻了，他是不是有某方面的的强迫性？</p><p>　　有了洗头时的经历，查尔斯剪头发的时候稍微安静了一点，但还是没有闭嘴。他可没法闷着。</p><p>　　他知道陌生人是不便问个人信息的，所以他说：“您等会是不是要开会？”</p><p>　　艾瑞克回了一个简短的“是”，看来他的话很值钱，都不想浪费在查尔斯这么个“小人物”身上。</p><p>　　“真辛苦啊，我都不想去坐办公室。”查尔斯弄得剪刀咔嚓响。他在等着艾瑞克回答个把字，但没有，他低头一瞄，原来艾瑞克在看手机。</p><p>　　看来是完全不想理查尔斯了。</p><p>　　所以查尔斯勒令自己闭嘴。</p><p>　　很快查尔斯就收拾好了艾瑞克的头发，他在这死气沉沉的业务中送了一口气——松了一口气，结果剪下的一缕头发就落到了艾瑞克的手机屏幕上。</p><p>　　本来是有一层透明的围兜系着，以防止这类不可避免的事情发生的，但艾瑞克好像不喜欢那层塑料，所以就把它掀开了一部分，把手露了出来拿手机。</p><p>　　“我很抱歉……”查尔斯咬了咬牙，准备挥手去把那一缕头发拿掉。</p><p>　　没想到艾瑞克说了声“没事”，然后自己将它抹到了地上，好像什么事都没发生过一样继续看手机。</p><p>　　最后查尔斯目送这个男人把账算进会员卡里，一声不吭出去时，心里有一百万个懵。</p><p>（3）</p><p>　　有说过艾瑞克•兰谢尔是个“有规律的人”，他每个月来一次，所以查尔斯当时安慰自己说：别紧张，你只呆三个月，最多碰上他两次（他已经呆了一个月了）。</p><p>　　哪曾想自从上次后不到一周又见到了艾瑞克，这次他穿了件休闲夹克，神色也没那么急迫紧张了。</p><p>　　经理马上迎上去解释：“兰谢尔先生，抱歉，其实阿扎佐已经走了。”</p><p>　　兰谢尔的发言简直让人窒息：“我要查尔斯。”</p><p>　　上次查尔斯剪完头发后，瑞雯那群人就带着好奇和看热闹的心理来问他关于神秘缄默者的事情，并且提供了他一系列关于这位常客的习惯和信息。好了，现在他知道了如下内容：</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔今年大概二十八岁，在对面的那幢写字楼上班。——就是S公司啦，好像是行政部门的主管？——他好像不太喜欢和人说话。反正阿扎佐说过兰谢尔“相当严肃”。——这倒是深有体会。</p><p>　　“少说多做。”经理告诫他。</p><p>　　所以这一次查尔斯学会了要尽量保持沉默，但憋着总是不好受的，也是不可能的，于是，他尽量地把话题范围缩小在服务上，并且只夹一丁点闲话。</p><p>　　“只要洗头吗？因为看起来你并不需要剪短。”查尔斯问道。</p><p>　　如果是女客人倒是可以推荐一批服务，比如说，要不要做个美甲啊？最近贴假片有折扣哦！——可是，他妈的，男人该怎么搞？</p><p>　　先生要不要烫个头？我想金色会很适合你。你是英国人吗？还是美国人？原谅我觉得你的长相最符合德国人的风格……</p><p>　　可是这些话查尔斯全都没有说出口。</p><p>　　“只洗头，”艾瑞克说，“还是说你有推荐？”</p><p>　　查尔斯呆愣了，花洒喷出的水溅到了袖子上一点，“呃？！”显然他并没有想到艾瑞克会说除了“嗯”以外的话，尤其是还有进一步发展。</p><p>　　这反倒是让他有些无话可说，有点慌张，所以他鬼使神差的说了一句：“先生烫头吗？！”</p><p>　　完了，这是什么廉价洗头妹的台词。</p><p>　　他大概要失去这个客人了，尽管这也没什么不好的，省的他紧张兮兮。可是他不想让“凤凰”失去一个固定客人，也不想搞砸这么一件简单的事情。</p><p>　　就在查尔斯想着该如何挽回的时候，艾瑞克居然犹豫了一下，回复了一个“嗯”。这可比任何一次都具有爆炸性。</p><p>　　查尔斯坚定地认为，不是他疯了就是自己听错了。</p><p>　　“我只是说了句玩笑话，”查尔斯为他把头发上的水拿毛巾稍微拭干了一些，“虽然我觉得你烫金发应该还挺好看的，但是你知道，没哪个成年男人会有金发的。”</p><p>　　也许这能够扭转他的意愿。的确，由于长大，小时候的金发男孩们都变成了棕发，也许兰谢尔而会觉得金发很幼稚。</p><p>　　事与愿违，“你觉得好就这么做吧。”兰谢尔异常冷静地说。</p><p>　　当查尔斯又一次目送这位琢磨不透的客人记完账离开时，几乎被他暗金色的头发闪亮到晕厥——上帝他到底做了些啥？！</p><p>　　“莫名和谐，”负责染色的瑞雯点了点头，“为什么我觉得他多了一点‘人情味’？是发色的缘故吗？”</p><p>　　“谁会知道。”查尔斯扶着额头说。</p><p>　　旁观者迷，当局者更迷。</p><p>（4）</p><p>　　兰谢尔的规律被打破了。</p><p>　　也不能说是打破，只是换了一套规律。现在他每周来一次，每次洗完头就走人，每次都只指名那个喋喋不休的查尔斯，甚至一向惜时如金的他会愿意等上半小时，就只为了等查尔斯。</p><p>　　“恕我直言，查尔斯，我觉得他对你有意思——好吧其实‘我们’都觉得，”瑞雯在一次午餐时间突然说，“也许他会在某一时刻对你说‘你不要再给别人洗头啦，我打工养你’之类的。”</p><p>　　“噢！不！不可能，”查尔斯咀嚼着一块去骨鸡肉，“尽管各方面都在为这个说法进行有力证明。”</p><p>　　“好吧，无论如何你只在这再呆一个月了，”瑞雯悄悄提醒，“如果你有那个想法……”</p><p>　　查尔斯很少打断别人的话，但他不得不打断瑞雯：“他只是一个客人，而且我觉得他有点烦我。他找我是因为他懒得再接受一种全新的烦恼模式——你想，谁都不知道下一个会不会比这一个更差。”</p><p>　　“万一呢？”</p><p>　　“万一？”查尔斯吃下一颗西兰花，“真有万一……那就问他还不要修个眉毛，借此逃避话题。”</p><p>　　这主意就这么打定了。</p><p>　　显然瑞雯这个假设提的太早，因为艾瑞克不喜欢聊天这个事情给了查尔斯反方向的感觉，能让查尔斯洞悉起自己想法的，事实上是另一件事。</p><p>　　那天查尔斯下班后，乘着黄色的路灯走在人行道上时，突然天开始下小雨，为了不湿漉漉地回家，查尔斯在路边的商店临时买了一把雨伞，结完帐出来的时候，恰好碰上了从对面S公司大楼大步走出来的艾瑞克•兰谢尔。</p><p>　　天在下雨这件事他根本不在意，大步流星地走在对面的街道上，大概是要去找自己的车？或者去附近的地铁站？查尔斯看他怒火攻心的，一头金发被挠得乱糟糟，沾了雨水之后更加狼狈，他脸上的咬肌鼓起，一定是死死地咬着牙，抑制着怒火。要不是理智尚存，这份愤怒肯定可以一脚踹坏路边的灯杆。</p><p>　　艾瑞克看上去相当不妙。这是个人都看得出来，而查尔斯并不知道发生了什么。</p><p>　　是要装作没看到赶紧走开还是走过去问问情况？查尔斯犹豫了，他悄悄站在商店的霓虹招牌下观察着一遍遍捋头发，一遍遍点击手机屏幕，一遍遍在电话里陈述的兰谢尔先生，决定还是去看看情况。</p><p>　　尽管他完完全全认为这是去自讨苦吃。</p><p>　　“兰谢尔？”</p><p>　　刚刚挂掉一通电话的男人偏过脸来，惊讶地看着这个打着伞的理发师学徒，一时间燥热的脑浆熔岩竟然冻住了。</p><p>　　“你在这做什么？”</p><p>　　“我下班了，看到你在这里淋雨。”</p><p>　　“你为什么要跑来？”</p><p>　　“因为你在淋雨。”</p><p>　　“我淋雨跟你有什么关系？”</p><p>　　“我想是因为你是我的主顾。”</p><p>　　“这事跟你一个理发师没关系。”</p><p>　　“我知道，但我不能看见你在这发疯却不管。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克拧着眉顿了一下。</p><p>　　“那么这是你的个人意愿？”</p><p>　　“没错，”查尔斯第一次听到他说这么多话，“你就这么想让上帝给你洗头吗？他技术可不太好。”</p><p>　　男人沉默了一会，查尔斯把伞举高了点，偷偷摸摸移到他头上去了些，“我要辞职。我被‘踩’了，”艾瑞克突然说，“我无法再忍受我的混球上司了。去他妈的肖，我要杀了他。”</p><p>　　“嘿，醒醒，”查尔斯安慰他，“气话说说就完了，可别做傻事。工作不诚心，换个就是，反正你现在也准备辞职了。”</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔听了他的话，长长地呼出一口气，然后狠狠摁下了手机的锁屏键，把它丢进公文包里。</p><p>　　好了，俏皮话永远是缓解尴尬的最佳力量，“上帝他老人家技术不好，但我技术好啊。这次感恩回馈，我免费给你洗一个怎么样？”查尔斯咧嘴对他笑了一下，用手拍了拍他紧缩的肩膀。</p><p>　　有时候会洗头也是个蛮不错的技能。</p><p>（5）</p><p>　　“你周五有空吗？”</p><p>　　艾瑞克•兰谢尔突然在查尔斯为他吹头发的时候问。</p><p>　　“什么？”查尔斯其实听到了关键词，但他只能假装吹风机声音大来回避问题。</p><p>　　“你周五……”</p><p>　　“我很抱歉先生我听不清！”</p><p>　　男人弄了一下鼻子，似乎有点生气，又有点紧张，但是他没有再重复说这句话。就当查尔斯以为他只是一时冲动，放心地吹完头发，刚好拨下吹风机开关时，一句“你周五有空吗”响彻半个工作室——出自一向沉默的兰谢尔先生之口。</p><p>　　大家纷纷看着查尔斯，倒不是看笑话，要知道八卦之心人皆有之。查尔斯眼周的小小绯红并没有被观察到，况且他自己也没发现这一点。艾瑞克只是对这一尴尬局面皱死了眉头，默然从座位上站了起来。</p><p>　　“听清楚了吗？”他语调还算平稳，“要不要我再说一次？”</p><p>　　查尔斯感觉自己鞋板上黏了大量的强力胶水，在原地完全动弹不得，一手拿着吹风机，一手拿着梳子，像个傻子。然而他脑子里却转得飞快，大量的内心独白一下子爆发，迅速堆积，已经无法好好整理，只能是乱七八糟，像剪断后掉在地上的头发一样。</p><p>　　那句潜意识里安排好的话脱口而出。</p><p>　　“先生，修眉毛吗？”</p><p>　　我靠。</p><p>　　查尔斯知道这种情况还有无数个更好的发言选择，他知道他可以选择其他，可是他就是没法说出口。瑞雯听到这句话赶紧拿了个抱枕捂住脸，以掩盖她无法遏制的大笑，查尔斯想象的到她为了压制笑声用的力气有多大，抱枕上面一定有很多口红、粉底和睫毛膏。</p><p>　　算了，反正他在这里也待不了几天了。</p><p>　　“如果我答应你，你会告诉我你的答案吗？”艾瑞克认真地在考虑他的提议，而查尔斯在想这是不是他说过最长的一句话。</p><p>　　艾瑞克意外的有点耿直。</p><p>　　“无论你修不修事实上我都有空。”</p><p>　　查尔斯勉强回过神，这么说。</p><p>（6）</p><p>　　这算是约会吗？侍者为他倒上红酒，周围只有极小声谈话声，蜡烛小小的火光在雀跃，这种情况下，查尔斯只能闭上嘴在脑子里胡思乱想。</p><p>　　“也许我给你留下了不好的印象，”修了眉毛的艾瑞克说，“平常我工作完太累了，不想说话，久而久之就养成了习惯。”</p><p>　　“没事，你不嫌（我话多就感激不尽了。）……”查尔斯本想这么说完，但被嘴里这款红酒的味道堵住了，艾瑞克这时说：“我一躺下都快睡着了。不想要话多的理发师，其实是担心场面尴尬。”</p><p>　　“我是有点尴尬，”查尔斯满不在乎地耸了一下右肩，“只是刚开始有点不习惯，别在意。”</p><p>　　“抱歉。”艾瑞克看上去是真的有点抱歉。</p><p>　　切割牛排的时候查尔斯有些焦急，不是因为自己嘴贱把五成熟说成七成熟（因为他想着还过七天就要走人了）。他坐立难安，不得不去洗手间洗个手，整理好自己的发型，反反复复深呼吸了三次，才重新回到了座位上。鬼晓得艾瑞克•要搞什么，而他又是为什么坐在这里吃饭？！</p><p>　　“你有点紧张。”艾瑞克毫无困难地切着牛排。</p><p>　　“被你看穿了，”查尔斯堪堪笑了笑，“毕竟我从没听你说过这么多话。稍微感觉……有点奇怪？我没有贬义，但是这还挺有意思的。”</p><p>　　“阿扎佐话很少，他是实干派。”艾瑞克不知道怎么回事要这么说。</p><p>　　“我虽然话很多，但是也是实干派，”查尔斯说道，“难道你觉得我技术不过关？”</p><p>　　艾瑞克转了一下眼睛，似乎对他“实干派”的说辞有些怀疑，但他此时并没反驳，“我没这个意思，你技术不错——或者，特别好。”他说着话时，查尔斯注意到一个女人回过头偷偷看了艾瑞克一眼。</p><p>　　这让他有点莫名的不愉快。</p><p>　　“说起来，我不太喜欢这头金发，”艾瑞克看向查尔斯说，“虽然大家都喜欢，可我觉得这令我不够威严，而且——像个男妓。”</p><p>　　听到这个比喻查尔斯忍不住笑了。“艾瑞克，那次你突然说那句话，让我不所措，”查尔斯说，“你自己不喜欢那就弄回来，我帮你跟瑞雯说。不过你最好这几天过来，因为过一星期我就要辞职……去A市了。”</p><p>　　“你也去A市？！”艾瑞克被这个巧合惊呆了，“我被新公司聘请了，下周就走，今天是想跟你告别的。”</p><p>　　“我在这打暑假工，”查尔斯看着红酒杯里扭曲的倒映像说道，“你的时间掐的刚刚好。这时候来告别刚刚好……我们什么时候这么熟了？”</p><p>　　二人统一地沉默了一下。</p><p>　　“查尔斯，”艾瑞克首先打破了沉默，“我还有一件事情想问问你。”听到这话，查尔斯停下切割牛排的手，抬起眼睛等他说下去。</p><p>　　“做我男友怎么样？”</p><p>　　虽然查尔斯一直都在想万一艾瑞克问了这类问题该怎么办，但当他听到的时候还是倍感无策。</p><p>　　因为他没有办法再拿洗头做借口了。</p><p>　　“容我先问一句，是从什么时候开始的？”查尔斯搔搔鬓角，满脸不可思议，“关于你竟然喜欢我这一件事。我以为你觉得我烦。”</p><p>　　“不清楚，但我想一开始就是，”艾瑞克的表情十分认真，“我觉得你很有意思。自我介绍之类的……还有说话的时候。以及……你阻止了我去律师咨询所咨询杀人判几年。”</p><p>　　“你不会真的有过那个打算吧！”查尔斯惊诧地说。</p><p>　　“事实上，真的有。”艾瑞克说。</p><p>　　查尔斯舒了一口气，“你的技术很好，为什么不留下来呢？”艾瑞克问，“像你说的，普普通通也不错。”</p><p>　　“总有些事情是没法逃避的，到了A市我就不会在发廊工作了，”查尔斯揉揉眉心，“至于你的……呃，愿望？我觉得，也许我们应该先加深一点了解？要不先互相留个电话怎么样？”</p><p>　　“你说的没错，我唐突了，”艾瑞克摸了摸领带不小心系得过紧的脖子，然后拿出了手机，“你要去A市另谋出路？”</p><p>　　“对，”查尔斯点点头，“我喜欢你，艾瑞克，但我真的觉得我们需要更多时间。”</p><p>　　“我知道，我可是很有把握，”艾瑞克首次展露他的微笑，“那么祝你好运！”</p><p>　　“也祝你好运！”查尔斯笑嘻嘻的。</p><p>（7）</p><p>　　到了A市之后，艾瑞克致力于寻找可能有查尔斯的理发屋，显然他完全没记得查尔斯说过的话，也有可能是一直觉得查尔斯会在哪里洗头，不过他后来倒是想起来了。</p><p>　　一天，艾瑞克正在去上班的路上，预备着要给近一个月不见的查尔斯发个问候短信，查尔斯似乎很忙，也许是在为工作奔波，分开后他们之间只有短信来往了——也许他该打个电话。</p><p>　　艾瑞克登上扶梯，心里埋怨X公司为什么不能设置一楼至顶楼的电梯，而偏要设个一楼到二楼的扶梯，再从二楼坐电梯。这相当麻烦。</p><p>　　不过他马上就不会这么想了。</p><p>　　忽然他好像看见一个疑似查尔斯的人，乘着向下的扶梯下去了。艾瑞克急忙回头去看——该死，那就是查尔斯！除了他，近期谁还能给他留下那么印象深刻的背影？</p><p>　　“查尔斯？！”</p><p>　　他急匆匆逆着扶梯跑下去，追上那个曾经的洗头小哥，却惊异地发现他西装革履，抹了发胶，风度翩翩地走在董事长身边。</p><p>　　泽维尔。胸前的名牌上是查尔斯•泽维尔。</p><p>　　老板儿子和他的故事从这里开始。</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>